


A Cheesy Kind of Love

by ZaQueenOfRandom



Category: domino's pizza - Fandom, pizza - Fandom, pizza hut pizza - Fandom
Genre: But they're also lovers, Domino's Pizza, Dominos and Pizza Hut, DominosxPizza Hut, Enemies to Lovers, Fast Food Fan Fiction, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Pizza, Pizza Hut likes to flirt, Pizza Hut pizza, drunks ordering from rival resturants, flirtation, i low-key ship it, it's more like rivals to lovers, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, kind of, okay its pretty gay, paragraphs are for cowards, shit fic, sitting in a bar, they're still rivals in the end, this is kinda gay, this is really frikin short, tsundere Dominos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaQueenOfRandom/pseuds/ZaQueenOfRandom
Summary: It all began when some drunk fool decided to order food from two rivaling pizza places...





	A Cheesy Kind of Love

It all began when some drunk fool decided to order food from two rivaling pizza places, and by random chance, the two arrived at the same time. “What the hell are _you_ doing here?” Dominos demanded. “Hey, I’m just doin my job,” Pizza Hut shrugged, wearing a rather smug look on his face. He gave a wink to Dominos then turned toward the doorbell and rang it. Wh-what?? thought Dominos, blushing slightly. After a short, slightly awkward, wait in silence, a man opened the door. The man, clearly drunk, stared at the two pizza deliverers before asking in a slurred voice how much it would be. “$21.76, please,” Dominos and Pizza Hut said in sync. The drunk stared at them for another moment. “Hmk, l-lemme go get some change,” he blabbered, shutting the door. “What do you think you’re playing at?” Dominos snapped. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” retorted Pizza Hut. “Don’t act like you don’t know.” “If your referring to the wink-“ “No, I mean why are you here, and at the same time as me, no less?” “Like I said, I’m just doing my job.” Dominos grumbled, but knew Pizza Hut was right. When someone orders a pizza, you deliver it no matter what. The drunk man returned shortly after handing them both a couple of crumpled up bills, and the two pizza guys handed him his pizza. They both wished the man a good night. He mumbled a thanks then closed the door, leaving Dominos and Pizza Hut alone on the front porch of his house. They stand their for awhile, rather awkwardly, before Pizza Hut breaks the silence. “Welp, nice meeting ya. See you around,” he said, clapping Dominos on the back. “What the hell? Don’t touch me, weirdo,” Dominos growled, but Pizza Hut has already walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You would not believe the day I’ve had,” Dominos groaned as he walked into his shared apartment. “Oh really? What happened?” asked his roommate, Jack, only half interested. “Some idiot drunk ordered pizza from my place and Pizza Hut’s place!” Dominos scoffed. “Wow,” Jack said, growing a bit more interested. “We ended up arriving at the guy’s house at the same time. Then guess what Pizza Hut does! He frikin winks at me! Can you believe it!” Dominos spat, recalling the night’s earlier events. “Woah, he seriously winked at you?” “Disgusting, I know.” “Sure… Uh, hey, what’s that on your back?” “What?” Dominos felt around on his back for the thing Jack was talking about. His fingers landed on a piece of paper, and he pulled it off. It was a sticky note with something scribbled on it in pen. Dominos’ eye widened as he read what was written down. “Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Cause you’ve got a pretty sweet ass~” “What’s it say,” Jack pried curiously. “N-nothing!” Dominos stammered, blushing furiously. He crumpled up the note and threw it into the trash can then marched off in the direction of his room, leaving behind a very confused Jack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weekend finally came. Dominos still grumbled about his encounter with Pizza Hut. Jack had gotten tired of listening to Dominos’ griping so he suggested they go out for a couple beers in hopes of distracting him. The night seemed to be going alright until he noticed Pizza Hut flirting with one of the randoms. “Yo, Dom? Are you okay? You’re giving off some seriously dark vibes,” Jack commented. “I’m fine,” Dominos replied, chugging the rest of his drink. “Are you sure?” Jack asked warily. “I said I’m _fine_ ,” Dominos growled, practically crushing his glass. Jack was completely bewildered by his roommate’s composure, that is, until he saw Pizza Hut walk up to the bartender to order a drink. “Oh hey, it’s you,” Pizza Hut greeted with a grin. “What do you want, asshole?” Dominos scowled. “Woah, chill, I was just saying hi.” Dominos scoffed and looked away. “I’m just gonna go… somewhere that’s not here,” Jack informed, walking away, the two taking no notice of his depart. “Why don’t you go say hi to the chic you were just flirting with,” he grumbled. “What was that?” Pizza Hut inquired, not having heard exactly what Dominos had said. “I said go back to your girlfriend.” “My girlfriend? Oh, you mean Wendy. Naw, mate, she’s my cousin,” Pizza Hut relayed “Do you flirt with all your cousins?” Dominos coughed. “Only the ones who agree to help me make someone jealous,” replied Pizza Hut. “Oh yeah? And who is it you’re trying to make jealous?” “I’ll give you three guess,” he purred, leaning slightly closer to Dominos. Dominos’ face grew hot as realization struck him. “M-me?” he stuttered. “Bingo~” Pizza Hut winked. “So, did it work?” he asked leaning a little more closer. “N-no, of course it didn’t, idiot!” Dominos denied. “Ah, that’s too bad,” Pizza Hut sighed, leaning even closer. “I was really hoping that would’ve worked.” “You… you were?” Dominos gulped. His face grew hotter as Pizza Hut leaned closer still. This was ridiculous! Dominos is supposed to hate Pizza Hut! They’re rivals! He shouldn’t be getting flustered! He knew he should pull away, yet he couldn’t find the will to do so. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe not. “I really did. So you really weren’t jealous at all?” Pizza Hut cooed “Maybe a little,” Dominos swallowed. “Only a little?” Pizza Hut rasped. “Maybe… a lot,” Dominos breathed. Their faces were now centimeters apart. “Do you think, maybe, it would be alright… if i kissed you?” Pizza Hut asked barely louder than a whisper. “Y-yes.” Pizza Hut gently placed his hands on Dominos’ cheeks and closed the gap between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first completed fanfiction. it may be a shtfic. yup that's it. it's super short because i'm that creative. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to leave some constructive criticism.


End file.
